Act I
Monkey Wrench In the year 2025, the world was almost at each others throats with threats of war and destruction. America was in conflict with Russia as well as China due to lack of oil and who had the right to take it. All three countries had built up there military power out of fear of being attacked by the other as nations began to take sides during this conflict. The U.K., France, Canada, Japan, and Spain had formed an Alliance known as “The Great Allies”. While Russia, China, North korea and part of the middle east had formed a alliance of there own which they called “The Eastern Forces”. Tension between these nations was growing more and more everyday as it all seemed to be leading to war. Neutral nations tried to resolve the conflict by having leaders from every nation attend a meeting in Germany in order to try and resolve the conflict but this only made matters worse as the political leaders on both sides argued over the last remaining oil instead of thinking of new renewable sources of energy. Diseases stronger and much more contagious then before seemed to rise out of nowhere as society still pushed forward to try and survive. The constant use of burning fossil fuels has also caused the ozone layer to be filled with even more holes. Causing the earth to heat up and changing climate in various places as some almost became uninhabitable for humans. Los Angeles being one of the few places that was almost uneffected beside a rise in heat during the summer to a constant 115 degrees. ' ' Mike Rivera, a latino male, age 23, lived in Los Angeles california along side his brother Matthew Rivera, latino male, age 22. The two grew up as orphans in the system since both their parents had died at the age of 9 and 8 due to a car crash. As the two got older, they used anything they could to there advantage in order to make it somewhere in life as well as survive in a world where people only looked out for themselves. Even joining a gang so that they could find some place to call home as well as have food to eat. Growing up, both brothers worked hard in school to escape from the lives they had. Eventually matthew ended up working as a nurse in a hospital while Mike worked as a security guard for a private company. For years the two of them lived in the same apartment so that it would be much cheaper. Never owning a car so only using public transportation to get where they needed to be. People from across the country had moved to California to escape the harsh conditions they faced elsewhere, but this caused diseases to spread much faster and cause the population to seek medical aid at an alarming rate. Matthews work had gotten dangerous and eventually led him to become sick with a strange new disease that doctors could not cure. Mike begun to work as much as possible just to be able to pay for his brothers medical expenses, even taking a side job for the company Z-manity where he roamed the grounds preventing people from entering the facility. Sadly this was not enough as Mike's brother, Matthew, had succumbed to his disease and died shortly before the release of the Z-pill was heard of. A revoulatinary pill sold only in the black market that had the capability to heal any diseases with an untold side effect. This led Mike to begin drinking heavily even during the day in order to overcome the guilt and useless emotions he felt for not being able to save his younger brother. A few months after the release of the pill, many people began showing strange symptoms such as turning blue and there eyes becoming a glazed over yellow before dying randomly. Enter Bizarro World The countries America, Russia, and China being affected the most by these events as the number of people with these symptoms began to increase and die. The nations signed a peace treaty to put there petty argument aside in order to work together to solve the problem of why there people were dying. No one expected the people affected by this strange sickness to return from the dead and begin attacking everyone around them in a flurry of savage attacks where none mattered. Out of desperation, the U.S. government had a draft. Forcing every able bodied male and even females if they applied, to join the army in an attempt to wipe out and kill the zombie population. Mike himself was forced to join as he was sent through basic training and eventually to the front lines where he would kill zombies alongside his battalion. Mike quickly rose through the ranks, eventually landing him the title of commander. The efforts of the military were great but it was not enough against the zombie threat. Around the globe, countries faced similar problems. Russia and China almost succumbed to the zombies as there population was dwindled down to nearly forty percent to what it was earlier.